VICIOUS CIRCLE
by Morena L
Summary: Balas dendam akan menghasilkan balas dendam yang lainnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka bisa saja terjebak di dalam lingkaran setan itu. Harus ada yang memiliki kesadaran untuk memutuskannya/A Birthday Fict for Kithara Blue/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Morena L

Spesial untuk Kithara Blue a.k.a Octa Karlina

Warning: fanon, typo, dldr

.

.

.

.

_"Fufufu... Jadi ini orangnya yang membunuh Hidan-_sama._"_

_Siluet seorang perempuan tampak memegang selembar foto. Objek di dalam foto itu adalah seorang pria dengan kunciran nanas khasnya, lengkap dengan mata yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi malas._

_"Hidan-_sama,_ aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan untukmu. Setiap darah yang menetes dari tubuhmu akan kutuntut," kata sosok itu sambil meremas foto tadi di dalam genggamannya._

.

.

oOo

.

.

"Tidak terasa tinggal tiga minggu lagi, ya," ujar Temari.

"Hn."

"Gaara dan Kankurou berharap waktu berjalan semakin lama," kata Temari sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru. Lengan kokoh lelaki malas itu segera melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Keduanya memang sedang bersandar di balkon kamar di penginapan tempat Temari menginap di Konoha.

"Mereka hanya belum bisa merelakanmu, _mendokusei_."

Temari tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya itu. Tiga minggu lagi keduanya memang akan melangsungkan pernikahan si Suna. Tak ada yang menyangka setelah perang Shikamaru langsung melamarnya. Alibi pria itu adalah dia tidak mau repot-repot berpacaran segala, mereka sudah saling mengenal selama beberapa tahun ini. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya meyakinkan diri untuk melamar Temari. Lagipula kalau harus pacaran dulu, dia tidak mau direpotkan dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Kejutan lain buat banyak orang adalah Temari ternyata menerima lamaran itu.

"Kau tahu aku sudah seperti ibu mereka," timpal Temari.

"Huh, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kembali Temari terkekeh pelan menanggapi tunangannya itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Gaara dan Kankuroun tidak menyukai Shikamaru. Apalagi untuk menerima pria pemalas itu menjadi pendamping kakak mereka, itu sudah pasti merupakan hal yang sulit. Bagi mereka Shikamaru terlalu muda, dia juga dianggap kurang sopan karena suka menguap sembarangan. Selain itu bagi Gaara, Shikamaru lebih lemah darinya, sehingga ia kurang bisa percaya kalau lelaki itu dapat menjaga Temari. Namun, senyuman sang kakak mampu meyakinkan mereka. Dengan berbagai macam ancaman dan ultimatum untuk Shikamaru, keduanya akhirnya memberikan restu.

"Aku akan kembali besok," kata Temari sambil menumpangkang telapak tangannya di atas lengan Shikamaru yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Kutunggu kau di Suna."

"Jangan lupa kenakan shiromuku merepotkan itu saat aku datang nanti," ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Kau juga harus keren saat mengenakan haori dan hakama yang kau anggap merepotkan itu, ya."

"_Mendokusei_."

Temari lalu menangkat tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. "Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

"Hm." dengan tanpa niat pria itu melompat dari balkon tempat mereka berdiri ke atap rumah terdekat. Ia berbalik sebentar menatap Temari kemudian melompat lagi dari atap yang satu ke atap lainnya. Sangat Shikamaru. Sudah pasti ia sangat malas untuk keluar lewat pintu dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Menurut penanggalan seharusnya malam ini adalah bulan purnama. Namun langit malam rupanya tidak bersahabat. Awan hitam menutupi langit dan menghalangi cahaya sang ratu malam untuk menyinari bumi. Lesatan petir saling beradu di permukaan awan. Tanda tak biasa ini luput dari pengamatan semua orang, dalam pikiran mereka masa-masa suram sudah berlalu. Inilah saatnya kebahagiaan menyapa semua orang.

oOo

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu itu datang juga. Teman-teman seangkatan Shikamaru sudah tiba di Suna pada hari sebelumnya. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya mereka percaya dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau Shikamaru akan segera melepas masa lajangnya.

Yoshino memasuki kamar tempat putranya menginap sambil dipenuhi dengan perasaan takjub. Shikamaru kini berdiri gagah memakai setelan montsuki hitam dengan hakama dan haori. Ia menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Ingatan mengenai pernikahannya sendiri bertahun-tahun yang lalu terproyeksikan di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau seperti ayahmu dulu," kata sang ibu sambil merapikan baju pengantin sang anak. "Andai Shikaku masih hidup dan menyaksikan hari bersejarah ini," ucapnya lagi sambil menghapus titik air mata yang sudah tak tertahankan.

"Ayah pasti menyaksikannya dari atas sana," ujar Shikamaru mantap.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah ayahmu. Kau akan menikah sebentar lagi. Statusmu dari seorang bujangan berubah menjadi suami. Tanggung jawab suami dalam rumah tangga itu sangat besar. Karena itulah kau harus lebih dewasa dalam menyingkapi segala hal," nasihat sang ibu.

"_Men_―"

"Dan berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ibu bersyukur kau menikahi Temari. Dia pasti akan menghajar kepalamu kalau kau terus-menerus mengucapkan kata itu," ketus Yoshino.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi orang dewasa yang keren, Bu."

Yoshino hanya mendelik sinis pada putranya. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Shikamaru adalah Shikaku kedua. Wanita paruh baya ini suka tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan rumah tangga putranya dan Temari kelak. Sudah dapat dipastikan rumah tangga mereka tidak akan berbeda nyata dengan rumah tangganya sendiri.

oOo

Shikamaru berdiri gelisah, Temari sudah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Di dalam kuil di pinggiran Suna ini semua sudah siap. Undangan yang disebar sudah datang, segala macam persiapan terkait pernikahan juga sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Orang-orang penting bagi Shikamaru seperti Naruto, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, dan yang lainnya sudah hadir. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak hadir karena sedang menjalani misi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu sang pengantin wanita untuk datang.

Shikamaru sudah tak sabar melihat kekasihnya itu di dalam balutan shiromuku putihnya. Temari pasti akan tampak semakin bersinar. Semua perempuan yang hadir di kuil ini pasti iri dan berharap segera dinikahi pujaan hati mereka.

Kegelisahan Shikamaru semakin menjadi-jadi saat Gaara dengan jubah kebesaran Kazekagenya memasuki kuil dengan wajah yang sangat panik. Gaara adalah orang yang tenang. Jika ia sampai panik, maka sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Temari hilang. Kami tidak menemukan keberadaannya," seru Gaara yang telah menghampiri Shikamaru. Sontak suasana di dalam kuil menjadi ramai.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Nara! Kakakku hilang. Kami tidak menemukan keberadaannya saat akan menjemput di kamar gantinya."

"Dia berada di mana?" tanya Shikamaru yang sarat akan emosi.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan putus asa mencarinya!"

"Kau bohong!" Shikamaru mencengkeram kedua lengan Gaara. "Kau ingin menyembunyikannya dariku agar kami tidak menikah!" tuduhnya.

"Untuk apa aku menghalangi kebahagiaan kakakku sendiri?" pekik Gaara.

Tepat pada saat itu sebuah anak panah melesat di antara wajah Gaara dan Shikamaru. Panah itu tertancap di dinding kuil. Di tengah panah terdapat kertas yang terlipat rapih.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, segera pria berambut nanas itu mengambil panah tadi. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu. Isi dari tulisan yang ada di dalamnya sungguh membuatnya tercengang.

"Sialan!"

Meninggalkan semua orang yang masih terheran-heran di dalam kuil. Shikamaru segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gaara yang penasaran mengambil kertas yang dibuang Shikamaru itu, mata pemimpin tertinggi Suna itu membelalak seketika. Temari dalam bahaya sekarang.

_Nara Shikamaru. Kutunggu kau di pusat Suna sekarang juga. Hari ini akan ada pertunjukan menarik. Kita akan lihat, kau atau aku yang akan mandi darah. Jika kau tidak datang maka Putri Suna inilah yang akan bermandikan darah. _

oOo

Shikamaru terus melompati atap-atap rumah dengan kesetanan. Satu hal yang pasti di dalam benaknya: dia akan membuat perhitungan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Temari. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu. Firasatnya mengatakan jika Temari berada di sana.

Kobaran kemarahan menyala di mata Shikamaru saat melihat Temari tergantung tinggi di sebuah tiang. Gadis itu masih mengenakan shiromuku putihnya dan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Di sebelah tiang itu seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menatapnya tajam. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono berwarna merah darah dan di tangannya memegang sebilah katana.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Nara," ujarnya meremehkan.

Shikamaru terlihat bingung karena orang-orang yang ada di sekitar situ sama sekali tidak mendekati wanita yang menahan Temari itu. Otak jeniusnya kemudian menangkap adanya kekai tipis yang menyelubungi tempat perempuan itu berdiri dalam radius lima puluh meter.

"Masuklah Nara, hanya kau yang bisa menembus kekai ini. Kita bertarung hidup mati."

Semua orang menatap Shikamaru yang berhasil melewati kekai itu tanpa hambatan. Ada seorang pria yang berusaha masuk, namun baru saja tangannya menyentuh lapisan luar kekai, tubuhnya sudah seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi. Rupanya wanita itu sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

"Orang-orang yang ada di sini akan menjadi saksi kematianmu. Ini adalah kekai khusus yang diturunkan langsung oleh Jashin-_sama_. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat memasukinya selain kita. Kita akan saling bunuh di sini, Nara," ucap wanita itu sinis.

"Jashin-_sama_. Kau...?" mata Shikamaru melebar atas kesimpulan yang ditarik otaknya.

"Hn. Utang nyawa dibalas nyawa, Nara. Di hadapan kekasihmu, teman-temanmu, dan orang-orang ini. Aku, Shina Ayamori, akan menghabisi nyawamu. Dengan begitu maka Hidan-_sama_ akan tenang," ucapnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan mengangkat katanya.

Wanita itu mulai berlari dan menyerang Shikamaru. Secara refleks Shikamaru menghindar dari setiap serangannya. Wanita berkimono merah ini sepertinya adalah petarung jarak dekat. Shikamaru tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Jika Shina Ayamori berasal dari sekte yang sama dengan hidan maka bisa saja dia melakukan ritual yang sama dengan lelaki itu.

"Mati kau!" satu tebasan lagi dapat dihindari Shikamaru. Secepat mungkin ia harus menangkap perempuan sinting itu dengan bayangannya. Tapi kalau diserang bertubi-tubi seperti ini bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menggunakan bayangannya?

Hap!

Pria itu berhasil menangkap lengan kanan Ayamori yang memegang pedang. Namun, rupanya wanita itu tak kalah sigap, ia melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Shikamaru.

"Aakkh!" Shikamaru mennggeram kesal. Wanita ini memiliki kemampuan taijutsu yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Lelaki klan Nara itu kemudian mengambil posisi tangan di depan dadanya. Cukup ia dibuat kerepotan tadi, sekarang adalah gilirannya.

Maka sekarang Ayamori harus sigap menghindari kejaran bayangan Shikamaru. Bayangan hitam itu meliuk-liuk lincah mengejar targetnya. Shikamaru terlihat sangat fokus mengejar buruannya. Di belakangnya terdengar suara gaduh. Rupanya Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain telah tiba. Mereka mengeluarkan jurusnya masing-masing, berusaha untuk memecahkan kekai itu.

"Kau cari mati dengan menatangku di wilayah sekutuku," ujar Shikamaru berusaha mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu.

"Huh. Sudah kubilang itu adalah kekai khusus. Kekai itu akan hilang jika kau berhasil membunuhku, Nara," timpal Ayamori.

Terdengar suara benda tertancap. Shikamaru menyeringai sambil menatap perempuan itu. "Kena kau."

Rupanya saat wanita itu asik berbicara, ia tidak menyadari kalau Shikamaru melancarkan jurus kage mane shuriken no jutsu. Jurus yang merupakan pengembangan dari kage mane no jutsu di mana digunakan pisau cakra khusus untuk mengalirkan cakra bayangan pada pisau cakra tersebut. Pisau cakra yang sudah di aliri cakra jurus bayangan dilempar hingga mengenai bayangan target dan target akan langsung terkena kage mana no jutsu. Wanita itu kini sudah terkurung di dalam kage mane no jutsu miliknya.

"Jangan senang dulu, bocah."

Boom!

Muncul asap putih yang sangat tebal di sekeliling Ayamori. Sosoknya kini berubah menjadi katana yang tadi digenggamnya. Shikamaru nampak kesal karena gagal mengenai target.

Duaaarr!

Petir menyambar di angkasa. Panas terik tadi kini berganti menjadi mendung. Rupanya musim hujan yang berlangsung sangat singkat di Suna sudah datang.

"Kau lihat, bahkan alam pun mendukungku. Tanpa ada sinar matahari, jurusmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

Temari yang tidak sadarkan diri sejak tadi mulai sadar. Sayup-sayup suara yang cukup ramai sampai ke telinganya. Kakak dari Kazekage ini terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tubuhnya dalam keadaan terikat dalam posisi digantung di sebuah tiang.

"Shikamaru, awas!" teriaknya saat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu melemparkan shuriken ke arah tuangannya.

Suara Temari seolah menjadi kekuatan baru dalam diri Shikamaru. Dengan gesit tubuhnya digerakan untuk menghindar.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama. Kemampuanku masih jauh dibandingkan dengan Hidan-_sama_. Aku harus membunuhmu sesegera mungkin."

Tanpa Shikamaru duga, perempuan itu melesat dan memotong tiang tempat Temari digantung. Tiang itu miring dan segera terjatuh akibat tarikan gravitasi bumi. Pria Nara ini segera melompat dan manahan tubuh Temari sebelum gadisnya itu menghantam tanah. Dengan kunainya ia memotong tali yang melilit tubuh Temari.

"Sempurna!" ujar Ayamori menyeringai.

Mata Shikamaru dan Temari membulat melihat gerakan dari wanita itu. Bentuk lingkaran sempurna sudah tercipta oleh kedua kakinya. Sial! Tak ada sinar matahari untuk mencegahnya menggunakan ritual sialan itu. Ritual yang sama yang menghabisi nyawa gurunya dulu.

"Shi-Shikamaru?" Temari memandang horror pada pipi kekasihnya. Ada luka sayatan pada pipi lelaki itu.

Ayamori menancapkan katananya tepat ke jantungnya sendiri.

"Tidak! Shikamaruuuuu!" teriak Temari histeris.

oOo

Angin kencang bertiup menerbangkan pasir-pasir. Petir di langit saling bersahut-sahutan. Langit mulai menunjukkan mozaik gelapnya. Tanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Hi-Hidan-_sama_ akan puas setelah ini." setelah menyelesaikan perkataanya sambil terbata, wanita itu pun tumbang.

Teriakan Temari terhenti. Gerakan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang berusaha menjebol kekai itu juga berhenti total. Semuanya diam... senyap... sunyi...

"SIALAN! INI TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!" raungan kemarahan Gaara membahana di indera pendengaran setiap orang yang hadir di situ. Kazekage termuda itu semakin menguatnya serangannya untuk menembus kekai terkutuk itu.

"Te-Temari..." Shikamaru seperti kehilangan tenaganya. Tubuhnya seperti baru dihempaskan paksa ke bumi seteleh dilontarkan tinggi. Dalam pelukannya tubuh Temari yang tak berdaya bersandar. Darah tampak mengalir dari mulut gadis itu.

"Te-Temari... ja-jawab aku..." panggil Shikamaru muram. Terpukul yang teramat sangat kini ia alami.

"Shi-Shika..." panggil Temari dengan napas tersenggal. Nyawanya saat ini seolah ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Shikamaru. Ada goresan kecil pada ujung jari telunjuk gadis itu.

"Temari..." panggil Shikamaru lagi. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah dengan tubuh Temari yag masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

Suasana di luar kekai sangat hening. Ino sampai menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya tak percaya. Temari mengalami hal yang sama dengan guru mereka, Asuma.

Air mata mengalir seperti sungai di pipu pewaris klan Nara itu. Temarinya... Temarinya sebentar lagi akan pergi... Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Seharusnya Shikamaru yang mengalaminya, bukan Temari.

"Kau te-terjebak... di-dia berhasil menjebak kita." dengan sangat bersusah payah gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku..." lirih Shikamaru.

Kekai yang membatasi mereka kini semakin tipis. Satu serangan dari Gaara membuat kekai itu pecah.

"KURANG AJAR KAU!" teriak Gaara sambil meraih tubuh Ayamori yang tergeletak di tanah. Namun yang ia dapat hanya tubuh tak bernyawa perempuan itu. Raut wajah perempuan itu pun menunjukkan kepuasan, sebuah senyuman sebagai tanda terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Dia menjebak Shikamaru. Dan membuat seolah Shikamaru adalah targetnya, tapi ternyata targetnya adalah Temari-_san_," ucap Ino yang berdiri di sebelah Gaara dengan pandangan kosong.

"Shi-Shika... aku mencintaimu," kembali Temari berkata dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Kau hidupku Temari. Hidupku!"

"Ma-maaf..."

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Ino! Cepat tolong dia," panggil Shikamaru.

"Kau ta-tahu itu sia-sia. Ka-kau pe-pernah mengalami ini."

"Jangan bicara Temari! Simpan tenagamu! INO!" pekiknya lagi.

Mengambil posisi di depan keduanya dan bersiap untuk memerikasa Temari.

"Ka-kau tahu hasilnya, Ino."

Ino menghentikan gerakannya dan mulai menangis.

Temari memaksakan tersenyum lembut pada Shikamaru. "Aku bahagia mengenalmu. Ma-maaf karena aku tidak bisa memasak untukmu se-setiap hari. Ma-maaf ka-karena aku tidak bisa menyiapkan perlengkapanmu saat ada misi nanti. Ma-maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberika cucu untuk ibumu. Ma-maaf karena aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu lagi. Ma-maaf karena aku tidak bisa meng-menghabiska ma-sa hidupku bersamamu di Ko-Konoha. Ma-maaf karena aku yang lebih dulu meninggalkanmu. Ma―"

"Tidak Temari! Tidak! Kau akan hidup!"

"Aku c-cuma min-ta sa-satu hal. Jangan balas dendam lagi. Karena balas dendam akan menghasilkan balas dendam berikutnya. Akhirnya selamanya kau akan terjebak dalam lingkaran setan itu. Ja-janji padaku..."

"Aku janji! Aku janji!" ucap Shikamaru tergesa.

"Te-terima kasih. Pastikan kedua a-adikku juga ber-jan-ji..." dengan senyum terakhirnya Temari menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Shikamaru menggelegar bersama dengan bunyi ledakan petir. Sedetik kemudian hujan pun turun membasahi tanah Suna yang selalu gersang. Kegiatan semua orang terhenti. Gaara dan Kankurou berlutut lemas menyaksikan kematian kakak tertuanya.

Temari menyadari bahwa balas dendam atas kematian Asuma menciptakan balas dendam lainnya. Shikamaru menuntut balas kematian gurunya dengan balas dendam pada Hidan. Tanpa disadari, hal itu mengakibatkan balas dendam lain. Shina Ayamori membalaskan dendam Hidan dengan kematian Temari dan kematiannya sendiri. Kesadaran akan hal itu membuat Temari meminta Shikamaru berjanji untuk tidak membalaskan dendam apa pun. Pria itu juga harus membuat Gaara dan Kankurou berjanji untuk tidak menuntut balas. Ia tidak ingin mereka semua terjebak di dalam lingkaran setan yang bernama _balas dendam_.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Happy Birthday Octaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Maap yo telat. Biasa, aye orang sibuk. Fufufufu...

Sebenarnya saya bingung, orang ultah kok maunya angst/tragedy, karena saya ga bisa buat angst jadi tragedy aja cukup ya. Hehehe... Yap, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17. Selamat memasuki dunia orang dewasa... BANZAIII!

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Mind to review?


End file.
